los recuerdos regresan
by Momoko92
Summary: Malchior regresa y con el millones de recuerdos... podran beast boy y robin salvar a raven de caer en la tentacion?LEAN POR EL AMOR A BUDA! se los pido! reviews!


_**Por:** Momoko-Chan... conocida antes como PunkBlondie... o Polly..._

_**DISCLAIMER:** Teen Titans no me pertenece... y esta inspiración tampoco... se la robe a Jearo a travez de su Fan fic... TT-TT no soy dueña legal de nada BUAAAAAA!_

**-Querida Raven... estas hay?" pregunto Malchior, quien después de tanto tiempo enserado en ese libro se le vino la brillante idea de hablar... ¬¬U**

**-Mal...Malchior...?- pregunto asombradísima nuestra bella titán Raven que se despertó apenas al escuchar la voz de Malchior**

**-así es mi bella doncella...**

**-como...como demonios me estas hablando...se...se supone que estas sellado...!- exclamó, realmente estaba muy impresionada, después de dos largos meses de lo sucedido había conseguido olvidar un poco a aquel caballero**

**-pues si, me sellaste... pero no me cortaste la lengua bella dama**

**-Malchior, lo mejor será que calles... no es correcto que hable contigo después de lo ocurrido**

**-vamos mi bella doncella, eh estado muy aburrido últimamente... y se que has estado pensando en mi mucho...**

**-que...?- Raven no pudo evitar sonrojarse brutalmente, Últimamente había estado soñando con Malchior y sabía que había estado refunfuñando cosas dormida... pero nunca se imagino que Malchior la escucharía...después de todo...LO SELLO!**

**-Vamos joven doncella... nadie se enterara... solo hablemos un rato, después de todo... nadie entra a tu habitación, o no?**

**-no, no puedo... los chicos confían en mí y no los defraudare...solo...duerme- eso ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, aunque aparentara lo contrario, le dolía que Malchior hubiera regresado y amaba el hecho de que le estuviera hablando... otra vez, debía admitir que amaba esas conversaciones con Malchior, nadie en la torre titán le había dado conversaciones tan civilizadas, nadie la había entendido tan bien, nadie la había visto llorar y nadie había capturado su corazón como aquel caballero de blanca cabellera (lo dije bien?)**

**-no puedo dormir...**

**-pues no me importa... solo calla- le exigió con la voz ligeramente quebrada**

**-no puedo... veras mi bella doncella, puedo regresar al mundo real cuando yo quiera... resulta que tu conjuro no era tan perfecto como todos creíamos... debo admitir que llegaste a controlar la magia negra u oscura muy bien en tan poco tiempo, y con esa gran posibilidad, me invade la duda... regresar o no regresar e ahí el dilema...**

**-Malchior... deja de decir estupideces y calla**

**-me encantaría querida Raven, pero resulta que la curiosidad me mata...**

**-a que te refieres...?- pregunto intrigada Raven, quien se levanto de su cama y se aproximo a aquella caja donde descasaba el libro donde estaba sellado Malchior**

**-Pues... hace tiempo que no tengo una de esas perfectas conversaciones donde expresábamos tantas emociones... debe decirte que eres una doncella con muy buena conversación...**

**Raven dudo un poco, pero a la final abrió aquella caja y saque ese libro...**

**-veo que has tomado la decisión correcta- esta ves el tono de Malchior expresaba algo de ironía**

**-calla...- insistió una vez mas, sus dedos rozaron el titulo del libro y titubeo un poco antes de abrirlo hasta que al fin lo abrió en aquella pagina donde solo estaban los profundo (**y seductores...xD**) ojos de Malchior**

**-oh...Raven... que placer poder volver a contemplar a una doncella tan bella y sublime como tú...- Raven se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario pero al instante volvió su semblante distante (**eso rimo!

**-que quieres Malchior... ve al grano**

**-cual es el problema querida?**

**-cual es el problema! Y aún osas preguntarme tal atrocidad? Después que me engañaste y traicionaste, después que me llenaste de ilusiones y me desechaste cual papel?**

**-olvidaste decir que tu corazón también dañe **

**-Escúchame bien Malchior, pudiste hacerme lastimado pero mi corazón has dejado intacto u,u (**todo me esta rimando!**)- dijo Raven en un tono alterado**

**-No te alteres bella doncella, solo quería tener una de esas perfectas conversaciones una vez mas...**

**Raven suspiro... en verdad quería hablar con Malchior pero su orgullo la detenía**

**-Esta bien Malchior... de que quieres hablar?- pregunto con mirada perdida y algo nostálgica**

**-pues, cuéntame, que has hecho? Como siguen tus mediocres compañeros... dime? Que pasa con el tal Chico Bestia?- pregunto con algo de curiosidad y celos**

**-Pues ellos están perfectamente**

**-sigue tan inmaduro como siempre...?**

**-así es, pero así es el no se puede cambiar**

**-veo que has mejorado tu relación con el... ya casi no lo regañas cuando a tu alcoba se adentra- su tono celoso seguía ahí y aunque el no quisiera, Raven ya lo estaba notando**

**-que...? acaso estas celoso?**

**-pues un chico como Garfield (**Nombre real de Chico Bestia**) no merece ni por lo más mínimo a una doncella de tan sublime belleza- repitió**

**-deja tus halagos que no te servirán de nada**

**- pues vale la pena intentar, ya que deben afectarte por que tus mejillas de un tono carmín están**

**-calla Malchior... sabia que era un error volver a hablar contigo... debí quemarte cuando tuve la oportunidad...**

**-pero no lo hiciste ya que tu corazón rapte, no es cierto?**

**-no...- negó –no...No...NO! nunca de mi corazón te adueñaste...! Por que tuviste que volver? Por que tuviste que hablar? Que acaso no podías callar y el dolor ahorrar? Que no ves todo el esfuerzo que eh hecho para tu traición olvidar...?**

**-vez como si tu corazón me pertenece? Querida Raven quiero pedirte perdón...nunca quise traicionarte!**

**-entonces por que! Por que me traicionaste?- pregunto angustiada con lagrimas en los ojos, al sentir que sus ojos se hinchaban inmediatamente se escondió en su capucha, su refugio...**

**-Que no entiendes doncella de gran belleza? (**perdón si no vario los "apodos" por así decirles... es que hace tiempo no veo ese Cáp. y lo único que recuerdo que el le decía era doncella, princesa y doncella de sublime belleza Oo?**) nunca aceptarías a un dragón como lo era...**

**-Eso no justifica tu traición o tu odio repentino hacia mí...**

**-doncella...- Antes de poder terminar la frase ya se encontraba fuera del libro, pero en su forma humano, no en aquella forma de dragón**

**-como... como te libraste de mi hechizo? Yo... yo...- Ahora si que Raven estaba confundida, pensó que si hechizo era bueno, mas bien, perfecto... pero se equivoco**

**-te dije que tu conjuro no era tan perfecto...**

**-pero... como?**

**-pues... no puedes dejar a un lado que soy un gran caballero de 1000 años atrás, sin contar que fui tu tutor en brujería...**

**-Malchior... no, por favor...! regresa... Regresa al libro...- pidió Raven casi en tono de suplica, de la impresión Raven al piso calló**

**-Querida Raven... perdóname... – Malchior fue muy rápido y se agacho para quedar a la altura de Raven, y un beso lleno de pasión y desesperación le implanto (**DIOS! Estoy con la inspiración a 1000!**) Raven quedo paralizada y no se movió... pero poco a poco aquel beso correspondió, sentía como los brazos de Malchior rodeaban su cintura y la acercaban a el, ella poso sus manos tímidamente en el cuello de Malchior hasta que al fin de aquel embrujo despertó y a Malchior muy fuerte empujo, Malchior callo de espaldas mientras Raven se levanto y con la yema de sus dedos sus labios rozo**

**-NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ESO MALCHIOR!- Gritó ella mientras se ponía de espaldas**

**-pero has correspondido aquel mágico beso, eso significa que tu corazón aún poseo o no es así?**

**-CALLATE! Que no entiendes? Solo quiero que te calles! Me costo olvidarte! Me costo no llorar por tu traición! Me costo...ME COSTO MUCHO! Apuesto que solo quieres volver a utilizarme!**

**-FALSO BELLA DONCELLA! Solo quiero disculparme...y tu corazón volver a entregarte...**

**-como pretendes hacer eso?**

**-Matadme...**

**-que?- Raven abrió los ojos de par en par, nunca se espero eso y menos de Malchior, aquel caballero mitad dragón mitad Humano –no puedo hacer eso...!-**

**-si puedes... quema cada una de mis hojas...! corta cada una de mis frases... pero antes déjame probar esos labios llenos de Vid **

**-Malchior...- alcanzó a pronunciar Raven quien se encontraba en shock**

**-Por favor... prométemelo... no merezco vida, siquiera en aquel libro... no merezco la vida después de tan horrible traición, no merezco el corazón de una doncella incomparable como vos (**eso fue pa' que rimara...xDD

**-Malchior...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar, ya Malchior la estaba besando con desesperación... Raven no tuvo de otra que entregarse a aquel beso, poco a poco el beso se fue incrementando cada vez mas... Hasta que...**

_**toc... toc...**_

**-Raven? Estas Allí? Raven!**

_**CONTINUARA...**_

NO SEAN MALOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS! Nesecito al menos 7 para poder continuar... VV


End file.
